The Calm before the Crashdown
by Tealbunny101
Summary: what if the story you were told had a different ending? What if the it was destiny that brought four aliens and four humans together? ANd what if the reason you hadn't heard about the two other members of the group Maria's cousin Nina and childhood crush EJ was because before they left Roswell the group made everyone believe a lie. (Please comment)
1. Chapter 1

Sitting up in bed with Max siting right next to me under the covers of this foreign place that we now call home. Smiling to my self I laid my head on his should, setting down a book he had been reading, he turned to me and kissed me. After a few minutes of kissing I put my head on top of his chest. "Is that the journal?" Maxed asked. "Yes, one of the real ones I had one fake one to pass around, and two real ones... This is the second one, a few weeks after Tess showed up" I had taken it with us, and given my parents the fake one. I told them the truth about Max, Micheal, and Isabel but had made up the rest. "Would you mind if you read it to me?" He had such a happy tone to his voice. "You know everything that really happened." I teased him. "True, but I want to hear it again." holding me closer to make sure he would get his way. I let out a laugh and opened the journal to the first page.

Sat, June 14, 2011 before going back from school break,

My name is Liz Parker,

Today my heart is in peaces the weekend before summer break,

Max and I had broken up because I found out that He and Tess were married in another life and meant to be together in this.

Liz looked up after writing that with tears in her eyes, this was the morning when she would have to get up out of bed, She had told her parents that she and Max broke up, at first he dad asked why? All she could say was that it was her that broke it off. It was true, the other part was the lie about how she had big dreams and that if she stayed with him she would never leave this place. Liz had stayed with Maria for the past two days, eating pizza, Ice Cream, Watching sad movies and crying our eyes out. She was thankful for both Maria making these two days off limits to guys, They had tried to invite Isabel but deep down Isabel must have known that it would have been hard for Liz to see her there. Isabel told them that she would try and stop by but if she didn't it was because she was too busy to come and rain check. Micheal and Maria were still together, Micheal had been married before but it was unclear to who. Now thinking about it mad Liz wonder since Micheal was apart of the court shouldn't his wife be in the pods too? And than Isabel had been betrothed to someone but they had not come as well? Blinking away the thoughts she was glad that Maria's mom had been away and would be away for the whole vacation. It was just Liz's luck that the weekend before break was when she had found out about Max and the rest of their lives on the other planet. The door bell rang, Maria was washing her hair so Liz opend the door to see Micheal standing there with his hands in his pockets "Maria, is..." Micheal held out his hand to stop her from talking. "I came to see how you are Liz." Micheal had been worried about me. It mad her smile, he was after all like a brother to her, in away. Before all of this happened Max, Micheal, Isabel, Liz Maria and Alex had made a connection with each other. and with that they formed a very deep friendship with each other. Alex and Michael became really close buddies with how much they liked to joke around, Isabel Maria and I had become close as well and Max... Don't cry... Max would be the leader and big brother to all of the people in the group... except me... He would always be the love of my life. "Thanks Michael, come in." Stepping away to let him in he asked "You're sure?" I just nodded and he came in and sat down on the couch and I sat down across from him on the sofa chair. "So how are you? Really?" It was always strange to see Michael's soft side because of how macho looking he was, He looked like he stepped out of an action movie with his good looks, build and his presence. "Well, I'm heartbroken so dyeing from a broken heart is, imposable. How about you?" He looked taken back "Me? Oh you mean am I upset they didn't take my wife from that other life. No, actually I think Max got the short end of the stick this time because of the whole... Thing..." Siting up more in the chair I had to ask "Do you think it was stupid of me to break up with him?" Trying to fight back the tears but one tear fell down my check, Michael stood up came over to me and gave me a big bear hug. "No." He sat on top of the coffee table and looked me in the eyes "I think with this news you need a break from all this alien stuff that had been thrust upon you." Maria came out fully clothed with her hair still damp when she saw Michael and Liz talking "Michael, I am sorry but this is girls days." Liz "No, Michael can stay he was just being a good friend and look in on me." She waited about an hour until she thought it would be a good time so that Michael and Maria could have their time alone "I think I will be going home." Getting up but before she could walk past Michael he put his leg out in front of her "I crashed this girls days or whatever you want to call it, if anyone should go it's me." Liz tried to say no but Michael kissed Maria on the Lips stood up gave Liz a bear Hug "Feel better Liz," Turing his head "I'll call you tomorrow." and than he was out the door and gone. "I was trying to give you guys alone time." Maria pulled Liz down to the couch "Michael and I know this is hard for you, and yes he is Max's best friend but he also thinks of you as sister no matter what and he really wanted to cheer you up sure he got to see me today but what matters to us is you."

Summer break came and went by faster than I could have imagined, Maria had found out the her cousin Nina was coming to stay with her and her mom. I loved Nina, she was only a year younger than Maria and I, Her parents traveled a lot for work both being Professors. Her mom was a History Professor and her father a tech's customs of the world. Working at the crash down helped keep my mind from thinking about Max 24/7.

Maria was keeping a watchful eye over Liz to make sure she was doing OK, and like always she was good at hiding, how she felt from everyone but Maria. A group of younger guys walked into Maria's section. Great, next to no tip. Walking up with the note pad in her hand "What can I get you to drink, while you decide on what you want?" "Water and coke please and thank you Maria." Came from the guy at the end of the table closest to her. She looked down "OH my God, Eric... Look at you!" Eric Jones had known her since they were little because of how close Nina and Eric had gotten. His friends all called him EJ now but I would always call this kid Eric and he didn't seem to mind. He laughed easily at my reaction, but really He had grown up over summer. He had always been boyish good looking with a rebel kind of vibe even though he was a good student who was getting good grades and even had a couple classes with Max and Liz, now she could see that he had grown into a James Dean Rebel vibe and she had always thought James Dean was Good looking but Eric had become better looking than Mr. Dean. Liz walked up because I had been loud so Loud, "Hey Eric, how was your break?" Liz asked in a clam way but her face was shocked like I was. "Good, road bikes with my brothers and Visited New York. How was yours?" He asked both of us. "OK." I said. Liz "It could have been better." Eric "Oh, I hope everything is OK?" Liz put on a fake smile she took the order sheet from me "Why don't you tell him the good news while I get the drinks." Liz walked away. "What good news?" Eric asked "Do you remember Nina my cousin?" Eric had a smile on his face now, he remembered her, and still liked her after not seeing her for 3 or 4 years . "Yes Nina and I email each from time to time." "Great! Well than you will be happy to hear that she is going to be here for the school year, going to school with us." He looked surprised "I can't wait to see her." And with that Liz brought the drinks and everyone at the table was ready to order. after giving them their meals I couldn't really talk to him more to see if he was just being polite or if he was happy to see her, because it had become to busy for anymore chats. I had wanted to tell him that she was coming today this evening but I thought he would just get the chance to talk with her at school, the door opend looking up came in a girl with long curly hair that went down to her rib cage, the hair color was a brown with hint of red in it, Milk white skin with full lips, she wear dark blue jeans, riding boots, her shirt was a halter top that pined in the back of her neck with a see through crochet vest, it made her look like a bohemian princess. I knew it was Nina, "Maria!" She ran up and gave me a hug, Hugging her back "Nina you grew up!" My little cuz had bigger boobs them me. "Wait, why are you here so early?" She looked again and saw that her beg was behind her back and another one was near the front door. "I got an early-er flight, and I forgot your address so I told the cab to take me here, I paid they left and now I'm here!" Right now you could tell that we were related. Eric came out of the bathroom while the guys were getting ready to leave, Turned around to show he was leaving me money but I motioned him over to us, Leaving the money on the table he walked over. Nina turned around with Eric and her locking eyes "Nina, you look great!." A blush came across her cheeks "Thanks Eric, You look... Very handsome." "Just heard you are staying here for the school year." "Yes, I have been wanting to settle down in one place to finish school, So actually I will be here for two years." His face looked like a child who just got what he had asked for, for his birthday. "EJ we need to go!" One of the guys in the group called to him... I think his name is David... Something... "Coming" Turning to his friend and back "Well than we have time to hang out and catch up." Taking out his phone "What's your number?" Taking the phone she dialed her number in his phone and called her's showing him his number popping up she smiled "Now I have yours." All Maria could think was how smooth she was. Eric gave another grin after being handed the phone he waved goodbye to her than to us and left. "So you going to call him?" Nina turned around "We shall see." I knew she wanted to but she was playing it cool. Alex came in at that moment With Michael, Alex had been taken to another planet the week before summer and came back the day before we all found out about the space peoples past, that past was getting in the way of Max's and Liz's present and maybe future. Any way after Alex came back he looked better than ever... Maybe something in the water there? I should see if I could get a quick around trip there and back... focus... Alex had always been skinny and geeky looking but that was his charm or at least that's what Liz and I always and forever will think. Now that he had come back his hair was a bit longer, his skin had a tan, he was still on the skinny side of a lean muscular body that every girl in town had been noticing. Isabel didn't like it. Maria could understand that she wanted Alex her's and no ones else. But now that Alex looked the way he did, people thought they fit better. Maria knew that Micheal was hot she was dating him and the only reason why there were no girls around him was because he had this don't talk to me bubble around him. Maria looked up to the sky, Thank you for that. Walking up with Nina beside her "Micheal, Alex this is my Cousin Nina." Alex and Micheal both waved "Good looks run in the family." Alex was always way to nice when he spoke. She was the good looking one... not me. "Ha ha." I said "She really doesn't see how pretty she is Micheal said to Nina "Appearntly, I would kill for you skin tone, long blond hair and Fuller lips than I have." Aww she was sweet. "Go in the back and put your stuff away, till I get off... Oh wait did you eat yet?" She shook her head after I had asked . "Well come eat with us." Alex motioned to sit by him Micheal giving a go ahead nod. "Ok, I'll put my stuff in the back and come and eat with you." Nina said and walked away. "Have I told you that your my favoriet people in the world." I smiled "No, but you can start saying it any time from now on." Micheal said with a tease in in voice, Alex let out a laugh. After Nina sat down and they all got their food, with in 30 minutes they were all laughing. "Whats so funny?" Walking up to them. "Nina knows about MMA and she was talking about how she took a class and took down most of the people in the class, Her teacher's face... the way she mad the face was priceless." Micheal still laughing. I kind of knew they would all get a long. Nina was girly in how she dress and a couple of all things but she could be a tomboy in her humor and how some parts of her mind works.

Micheal had been shocked by how close Alex and he had become when they first met, sure he looked like a geek but that was not the reason why was shocked looks were never on the list of who could be his friend or not. Now Alex and Micheal were just as close and he and Max are. Now he was getting along with his girlfriends cousin... He would have to make something nice for Maria. Why? Because she made him feel like he had a bigger family one he had always wanted but never would tell anyone, he hadn't even told Maria yet. He always thought Max was the lucky one, he was the king, he got to have his sister and parents that loved them both. But now he felt for the guy... Finding out that Tess is the one Max is suppose to end up with... It felt wrong on so many levels. Micheal did like Liz a lot more than Tess... Let's be honest you hate Tess. All those memories that we now have about Tess being the Queen... They felt wrong. Micheal had tried to tell Max but he didn't listen, his mother had said that Tess was the one so, she is... Except that Max didn't even think it was true. He was in love with Liz and for the whole summer he had only gone to work and back home. Micheal and Alex had tried to cheer him up with going out to the dessert and hanging out... It had work for that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael had let Liz, Alex and Maria into his life and he was more than thankful he had listened to Max about getting to know them. Alex was the one who had pointed out to him that he was talking to people outside the group. Everyone thought because I only hung out with Max and Liz that I looked down on or just didn't want to give anyone else the time. To be honest I was never given the chance to be close to anyone else until Liz got shot and healed by Max. People were scared of me because I looked like a bad ass. I had never been good with talking to new people, I just never knew what to say and then I just gave up trying to think about it after how many time I would sit next to someone and they would almost pass out in because of how much they feared me. Maria thinks that everyone is talking with me more because of being friend with Alex. I asked her why she thought that and she said "Because no matter where you are in a mall or at school Alex would make jokes that would have you laughing." Harder than I ever would have imagined and then try to do the same and it worked because of how much we understood each other. I told her what did that matter if people saw me laughing? Maria gave me a kiss "Because when you smile or laugh you light up, you're inviting, and people want to know more about you. Also it doesn't hurt that the silliest guy who gets along with everyone is now your friend so people think hey he won't take my lunch money." I cracked up people thought I would take money from them… I had never even bullied anyone in my life. Alex "I think he is coming in for a landing." I blinked after noticing I had been staring at the wall for longer then I should have. "What?" Both Alex and Nina laughed "You must have some deep thoughts to have not heard what we had been asking you." Nina said with a girn, With that I knew that this year I would be looking after this one because of the guys who would go after her.

The next morning Liz was walking in to school on the first day of school, breath Liz just breathe, yes people saw you and Max dating last year but this was a new year. Who was I kidding, that would be no one but myself and I was doing a bad job of that. The first few hours of school went by without seeing him at all, just when I was starting to relax going to lunch I walked around the corner and there he was. Max with that sweet amazing smile and sad eyes that I could swim in. Stop thinking that way right now! I screamed in my head. Max "Can we talk… Please." We went into an empty classroom. Liz "What did you want to…" Cut off by his lips onto mine. The smart thing would have been to push away but in this moment I pulled him closer as we kissed it felt good… Better than good. Our lips burning hot, his hands going over every inch of my body. He started kissing down my neck, my hands having a mind of their own pulled his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. Max unbuttoning my shirt slowly, it was driving me crazy. Before I knew it I heard a person clearing his throat both of us looking shocked but seeing Michael and Maria with grins moving across their faces. Micheal "Looks like they had the same idea we had." Maria "Max you should put your shirt on just incase someone else comes in." Max took his shirt off the floor and putting it back on. But all I could do was start buttoning up my shirt and walk out. Maria "Micheal you stay I'll go and talk with Liz." They kissed and Maria went out of the room as well.

Max kept running his fingers through his hair, he had really wanted to talk with her. But once he was close with here that went out the window and he kissed her. He had wanted to do that all summer. Yes he didn't want that kissing to stop… "So Maxwell you old dog… How did you get Liz in here? Tell her you had something to show her." He winked at the last part. "No! I wanted to talk with her about what happened before summer and well… You know what happened next." Max almost felt exposed even if it was Michael. Lunch was over and now he had to go his next class. Walking to history he was Alex who waved him over to sit next to him. "Hey Max, heard about you and Liz." Max sat down as he was talking "How did you hear… Maria…" Alex "Isabel." Max had liked when Maria and Izzy started hanging out but now he maybe was rethinking that happy feeling. "Word travels fast in this circle." Alex patted Max on the back "Good news though after everyone knows in our group we never say it to anyone else." Max had to smile. "You always have a bright side to everything." Alex "I heard that it is a good thing in relationships but not a good skill set." Max let out a laugh this was going to be a good class period with Alex here.

Alex was trying not to notice all the girls in school looking him up and down he heard all of them asking how had he turned so hot over just a summer? It was weird to have any of them say this but all… He was waiting for him to wake up and having this be his best dream ever. He was dating Isabel the love of his life, he had went to a different planet and when he got back… He had become better look? At least that is what was said. He looked at himself in the mirror every morning after getting back and yes he had become different looking but looked the same as well. Passing by a group of girls I heard something I wish I hadn't heard Girl in the group "Have you seen the new girl I think her name is Nina? She has a lot of the guys in school drooling over her. I think Isabel needs to watch out for her thrown." Alex didn't care if he was popular or if Isabel was or not but he knew that Isabel did enjoy being the queen bee and if anyone got in her way… "Hey Alex." Isabel came over and kissed me hard on the lips in front of everyone to see. I loved being claimed by this woman. "Hey back good looking."

Isabel was happy when she had gotten home today, she had her man and made sure all those catty girls knew Alex was her's. Putting her hair up in a bun she walked to the kitchen before her show started. Max was in the kitchen eating her mask. "Max that is for my face not your stomach." Max put down the bowl "I thought it was food. Why are you wearing putting a mask on your face we never break out." Isabel rolled her eyes he would never understand girls "I want to feel like a human so I am having a spa day and watching my new favorite show akward" Max" Why do you watch things about highschool when you already go to highschool?" Isabel "Max get out I want to enjoy my spa day alone." I yelled at him, he raised his arms in the air and left. Good now I am all by myself parents gone for the night, they went to their favorite little get away for the weekend a few times a year the rest of the time it was let's go here let's go there and even though I looked annoyed I loved every minute of it. Time to watch my show!

Liz was torn between wanting to find max and start where they had left off or finding him slapping him and than starting where they had left off… Yep any way she played it out was her and Max and kissing with as much passion as they had in that classroom today. Because she was in all AP classes she had homework on the frist day back however she couldn't focus on the homework. "Is there something in the water here that makes people stare out into space?" Nina was siting right across from her… How long had she been siting there waiting for me to notice she was there? "Don't worry not long." Nina said like she was reading my thoughts. "How did you know?" Nina smiled "Just a good guess." Liz couldn't shrug that feel of it being moe than just a good guess but right now she had other things to worry about… or not worry about? It was a slow night at the crashdown as the door rang for guests coming in, she saw EJ standing there with his brothers the older brother Jamie who was my grade and a foot ball star of our highschool the younger brother was a freshman Ryan who was sweet looking but would turn into a good looking guy in a year or two. All the brothers were good looking in their own way but EJ stuck out the most. They sat down and was served by Maria all the time I was watching them I saw EJ watching Nina at the counter while she was doing home work and looking at him as well. EJ stood up after eating some of his food and sat at the counter talking with Nina. After maybe 10 minutes or so the other guys were getting ready and EJ left with them. Walking over to Nina she looked like she was beaming "EJ wants me to go to a party with him this weekend." Liz "You mean the Rave out in the middle of nowhere?" Nina "I have gone to many Raves before I will be alright." Liz was shocked that she had gone to more than one rave, but maybe that's what happens when your parents work in different places all around the world. Now the next big thing to wonder was should she tell Maria this information?"

(Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Maria "Are you kidding me!?" Yelling at the top of her lungs. "Were you planning on telling me you are going to a rave? I thought Eric just had a bad boy look not that he really is bad." Nina was justing there not really doing anything but smiling at me. That made me even more pissed, "What are you smiling about?" My voice was almost gone but I managed to ask this. "I'm smiling because you think I that he bad because he wants me to go to a rave with him… I must be a monster because I have gone to 15+ raves." Stopping dead in her track "15+…"

"Yes! It is great music and sure people do drugs but people to drugs anywhere they can. So I am going to the rave to night with Eric and you are going to calm down and tell me to enjoy myself because I am someone who can handle them self. A knock on the door came soon after word

Nina opened it up with Eric standing there with a big grin on his face and hands in his pockets. "Nina… Nice." Was all he could say. No mistaking him for male, that would be about the same

as what Michael would tell me. Max was the one who told Liz beautiful words that sounded like poems written only for her. At first I was angry that Michael never did this or tried to say those

things to me. But then it hit me, Michael showed me in his own way that he cared and sure he was never going to be a poet but he loved me and made sure I knew it. Shacking my head Nina was almost out the door when I grab it to keep the door open. "Rules for Eric." My eyes were

glaring at him but he looked like he was tring not to laugh. "You will not do drug, you will give Nina any drugs and you will keep her safe. If I find out you do not do any of this, Michael my

boyfriend will break your legs." His face became more serious when Michaels name came into the mix. "Maria, You know I would never force Nina to do anything she didn't want to do, also I

just wanted to hang out with her beforehand and then see about the music out in the desert."Well that does explain why he is here so early. "Even if you hadn't threated my legs, I still would have made sure she was safe." I felt so bad in that moment, yeah he was a boy that I didn't really talk

to that much but he was the same Eric who always looked after Nina when they played as children and when the boys from around her would pick on her Eric was there. "Ok…" Michael comes right up behind Eric putting his hand on his shoulder "It's good thing she didn't need to

tell you that." Eric was the only one in town besides our group that wasn't afraid of Michael but you could tell he respected him. "Michael, I haven't seen you since last year's auto class." "You

didn't sign up for advance auto or else you would have." Michael said with a smirk "I tried but I couldn't since it was taken by up by the time I got to pick my classes." Michael "A couple

people haven't come to class I could ask th teacher if you could be put in?" Eric "That would be awesome." Michael "Great you bring Nina back with all the rules not broken and you have your self a deal." He was half grinning, just giving him a hard time but Eric didn't mind. Eric "Deal. Ready to go to the crash down and eat?" Nina "All this talk about cars and rules about my safety

has made me hungry for a burger and fries." They left drving off in Eric's car he was restoring. Michael "Eric is a good guy Maria she will be fine." Micheal always did have a since about guys

being good or bad so that did make any other part of me that was worried go away. "What movie to you feel like watching?" I asked him while shutting the door behind us. "The one where

I kiss you for a couple hours and then we fight about what kind of movie we want to see, theres that part where we have make up in all the nice ways." Kissing him just so I couls stop him from saying anything else. I couldn't help but laugh.

After talking for hours Eric and I went out into the desert to the party/ rave. You could see the lights welcoming us in. The sound of the base, the DJ's were surprisingly good for such a little town, and Eric… Wow he is perfect, I never once felt scared around him, only safe.

We danced for two hours, but stopped to get water out of the car. "The stars look breathtaking in the desert." Looking up at the sky the whole time I spoke. Eric "What to lay on my jacket over there and take a breather before we go back in?" That made me look at him with a smile,

He knew I liked that plan, taking my hand into his we walked out not to far away but far enough to see the stars without the lights getting in the way.

Laying on his jacket, I couldn't help but study his face. But it was only for a moment when he felt me looking at him and met my gaze. It was always like this with us, we were drawn to

Eachother and it only got stronger as we grew. Now staring into his eyes and holding his hand I felt sparks between us, putting his forehead onto mine, he slowly went into to kiss me and this kiss was explosive. I depend the kiss Eric matching the intensity, a loud noise came from behind us.

We both broke away catching our breath when we saw the boulder that was hiding us from lights and people walking their way into the desert themselves. We saw it light up with symbols that was nothing I had ever seen before. Standing up we slowly tried walking around but two lights shot at us both of them going through our bodies and then Darkness.

My head was pounding and I felt hot too hot, was the AC not working? Opening my eyes I saw that I was laying on the desert floor, turning the other way Eric was passed out next to me. "Eric, Eric wakes up." Opening his eyes he shot up "Are you ok?" Placing his hand on my check all I

Wanted was to bring his head down and start kissing him but like a dummy I said "Maria!" He looked panicked "I am dead, you cousin is going to have me killed." "Lets get going maybe I can sneak in without her knowing?" Getting back I opend the door and because I have luck was not

on my side not only was Maria there but Michael both of their arms folded not looking happy. Have fun last night? Cause you will never go out like that again." Maria was levied. "What

Happened?" Michael asked "I… I don't remember." Maria "Oh God, she was drugged." Rolling my eyes "I was not drugged… That would be possible, we left our water in the locked car and

went and drank it when we got thirsty.' Michael looked impressed "Smart." "So how do you not remember last night?" Maria would never let this go. "I remember it was just a lot happened we

chatted at the crash down, we went and danced for hours and then he lent me his jacket as we watched the stars… Then we fell asleep." I remembered well kind of. "You fell asleep?" Maria

looked at me as if I was lying. "Yes, that's what happened." Michael put his arm around her and gave her a kiss "See you thought that something else happened." "You really think they didn't do

anything else?" "Hello I'm right in front of you and are you implying I'm someone who likes to get around?" That shut her up "I'm going to get ready and we are not talking about any of this ever again."

I usually was thankful about being in a place that had sun, but my head was still not liking the light. "EJ!" Freddy screamed from across the hallway. He ran up to me, "Why are you wearing sunglass inside?" "I have a migraine. "That's tuff man sorry, you should go to the nurse and see if she has anything." "Yeah

I'll do that if it gets any worse." Raising his eyebrow and me but not saying what he was thinking, all Freddy did was nod his head and wave good bye. What he didn't know was pain killers never really helped me. I have tried almost everything but still they never worked. "Eric." I trend around and there was Liz looking like she wanted to deck me. "Maria called me this morning because you

Had not brought Nina home yet." For a split second I thought about maybe letting her hit me and knocking me out… It would hurt like hell later but I would at least get this pounding out of my head now… No it would hurt worse than this. "We fell asleep and woke up I drove her home and I tried walking her to the door to explain but she wouldn't let me." Liz face soften "Well don't let it happen again." "I won't." She sifted her weight onto her other foot "Why are you wearing sunglasses in school?" "I woke up with my head ponding… And No we didn't drink or do anything." "Maybe you didn't get enough water last night?"

Why hadn't I thought of that reason… A sharp pain stung the right side of my head. That's why…  
"You know I think I may just end up going home and resting the entire day. I'm going to see Nina frist to see how she is." Liz waved to me as I walked past going to my frist class with Nina. Walking in I saw she was the only one in the room. She looked well like she did every time I saw her breathtaking. "You look good." I sat next her. "Are you ok Eric?" "No, I think I am going to cut out now and go home and sleep." "Good idea." Before I got up I leaned in and kissed her on the lips and that left good. Breaking away I smile at her as she does the same and I head home. I get into my house head to my room and crash onto my bed and fall asleep all at once. I drift off into a dream that I have never had before.

"Xander, I love you." The young woman's voice breaks from out of the darkness. "You can't leave me phoebe. I was the one who was supposed to die not you. I told them to kill me not you."

The dream went on but that was all I could remember… until I woke up but I was not alone. The voice inside my head greeted me "Hello Eric, My name is Xander." Oh no I am going nuts. "No you are not going nuts or crazy, you really are hearing me. Last night I was placed inside your head to show you things that must be show." Maybe you just need to take a deep breath and go back to sleep yes… This is a dream a bad dream that you will wake up from. "You need to get a message to the royal four." I got up and started pacing hitting my head, what if I hit my head last night and now I will always hear voices. I started walking back and forth, but before I could go on for too much longer I blacked out.

Opening my eyes or should I say his eyes, I got up and looked into the mirror he has, He looked a bit like I did before I was killed. Going through hid memory I found the court, I need to tell them the truth. Eric knew how to drive but and he himself was very good at driving anything with wheels but I hit a couple of curves before l looked like I knew what I was doing. Walking into school I found Michael one of the four. "Hey Eric, I thought I heard you weren't feeling well. You ok?" "I am feeling much better thank you. But I am not Eric, I am Xander someone you knew in your other life." Michaels face went pale taking my arm he started sending messages to the others. Good this would be easier then I thought. It was lunch time when everyone gathered in the band room. Well almost everyone but that would change in time. Liz "Now you really can't be mad at Eric for not coming home." Alex "Yeah he was just getting someone's voice out in his head." Maria "Shut up Alex." Max stepped forward I bowed. "Your highness." "No, I am Max Evans and you shouldn't be here in this guy's body." "If it were not for the lies you have been told I would not be here now." Everyone stood still Isabel "What lies are you talking about?" Looking at Tess "I will not speak until that thing is out of this room." Pointing to Tess, Max looked shocked "That thing is Tess and was queen in the other life." "No she was not your queen, that was a lie. Your queen is here on earth but it is not Tess." Michael "Max's mother told us that it was Tess." "That was a program that the enemy had made, They had tuned trusted people from you court that helped put this lie in motion so that they could get her on the throne. She was the second in life if you hadn't wanted the first girl they had chosen for you to marry. There were groups that were outraged you picked a queen from a different planet then your own."

Isabel "So you are channeling Eric to tell us this from our home planet?" "No, I am dead. I was the last killed with your court." Max "If your dead how are you doing… What your doing?" "My memories where kept in the second space ship that landed here along with your queen and her court that she brought and combined to make it whole." Alex raised his hand "Question from the dumb human but umm… So you were brought to his court by the queen?" "I was brought to the king's court when I was very young by my mother; I fell in love with the queen's youngest sister we wanted to get married but because of who I was related to that made it difficult." Max "Who were you related to?" "Kivar, the one who killed you was my half-brother from my father's side." Isabel "Did you help kill us?" "NO! I would never kill any of you. I thought of you as my family."

"Where is Phoebe?" I asked I wanted to see her to tell her I loved her. Max "Who is Phoebe?" "The queen's sister, the one I love." Maria "Are you saying that the queen and her sister are walking around here without anyone else knowing?" "Yes, the queen and her two sisters, their cousin and me." Liz "What do you mean you?" "This body I am in is the other version of me… I guess you would say." Max "You mean Eric is an alien like us?" "In a way yes but in other ways no. Your family wanted you to marry the queen's family because they were an older people with much more advancement then anyone could ever dream. When you all were killed the queens family took all of them and mine to become reborn so we could blend in more with humans then you could." Michael "What?" Max "The queen and her court has what looks like human DNA." "It was not that hard to match them considering that humans and the queens people have similar looking DNA set up." Walking into the room the girl they call Nina stopped seeing Erics body in school but I couldn't help m self "Phoebe." I walked to her and hugged her. "I thought I would never get to hold like this again." "Eric are you ok?" "I know you're in there, inside Nina. Please just come out and talk to me even if it's for a second. Putting my hand on her head she went limp and then woke up suddenly. Maria "What did you do to her?" "I am having Phoebe wake up so she can talk to you a well." Waking up she looked into my eyes "Xander." Throwing her arms around my neck "I missed you so much." She said and we kissed. "Ok, break it up we need to know what is going on here." Michael said. "Hello I am Princess Phoebe the sister to Queen Rhea." I felt her wanting to giving people hugs but I stopped her. "I want to show you the other ship so you can trust us and then we can tell you the whole story."

Looking at Eric/ Xander and Nina/ Phoebe. Sitting there holding each other the whole way from the band room to the rock that was hiding the ship. All I could think was why was I here? "Liz you ok?" Max asked me as I stared at this tragic couple, that reminded me of max and I… Well Kind. "Yes I'm fine just thinking to myself that's all. We had three cars in total heading to my next melt down. The rock was not that far from the other ship. Xander putting up his hand mad the rock move a open to the craft inside. Walking into the ship. You would never think we in the desert. But in one of those high budget comic book movies with glass all around almost like little rooms that where pitch black. "I am going to turn on the lights in the rooms please stand here so you can view the replacement bodies of the queen and her court if anything were to happen to them of course." All at once the lights came on in the little rooms and all fo us were taken back by what we saw. I saw Alex, Maria, Nina, Eric and ME. Bodies that looked like us in these little rooms. Xander came to the window that had the body that looked like me. "This is Queen Reha, Your queen your highness." Max and I looked at each other, I know I should be freaking out but that will come later all I could feel was happiness because I was his wife in the lest life, I am his soul mate and he is mine. Going to the next window was Maria's body double "This is Princess Callisto the second sister and wife to you Michael in your other life." Alex was next "This general Kale cousin to the sisters and engaged to Isabel in her other life." He went to The other Eric's body "This is me Prince Xander, of a smaller planet who came to the court and was in the army defending you."


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe "This is my body as well, as you can see." Max stepped forward "I… I am happy about all this but how? They were all born here from human families. How could they have replacement bodies that look like them?" Phoebe "When the ship crashed in 1947, our ship was the next one to land and learning from the crash we were able to land here without all the media coverage your ship did. Our mother sent us in two groups like your home had, the difference was the people who came with us picked human families that would one day bare us. They just had to touch the woman of their family which out us in their body as eggs, but they would never do anything until the court would grow and brake out of pods. It was timed so that when the court would be ready so would we. "Michael "I guess you had to show us before explaining this to us because I don't think any of us would have believed you." Smiling at him "We are now going to show you other life." Maria found her voice "Showing us?" "Yes without memories combined along with your memories hidden deep within your brain. We are going to let Eric and Nina see this with you so all can be able to see this and know."

Liz felt her body relax and all at once she along with everyone else as the feeling of shooting through space, they see a planet and on this planet was a group of children play. They could see a children similar to what they had looked like as children. A young Max and a young Liz in another life locking eyes. Years later Max was sitting on the throne, with Michael standing on his right side and his sister Isabel sitting off to the side with their mother. The woman Rhea who was Liz in her last life, came in with her sisters on either side of her. On her right side was Callisto, Maria's other self and on the left was Phoebe. Getting closer she was standing next to Michael was Eric or Xander. The three women bowed when coming upon the king. "I Zan King of Antar welcome the three lovely princesses to our planet. My second in command Rath my mother Vivien and my sister Princess Valandera are here to not only welcome you but to make you feel more at home after Rhea's and mine wedding." Extending his hand out Rhea took it and looked at him with so much love. He looked equally smitten by his soon to be wife. Walking into the palace was their cousin Kale who looked like Alex. Rath "Kale good to see you again." Patting eachother on the back. "How does it feel knowing you're going to have to take orders from me?" Saying it with a grin. "Great, you can tell me what to do as much as you want. Doesn't mean I will listen to you." Both men laughed. Zan and Rhea stand side by side as his court bows to the couple. The next day they were married under a sky filled with different colors the most prominent ones were purples and blues with hits of gold. Liz saw that her other self was wearing white and glory with happiness. This felt right, because she knew this is what really happened.

Maria couldn't help but feel scared that she was someone else but herself as well? She loved the fact that her and Michael were meant to be. At least after this she saw Rath looking at the other her… What was her name again? OH, Callisto! Rath was Micheals other self from the past and the way he was eyeing Callisto was sweet with a hint of lust she could see in those eyes. Rath walked up to Callisto "Princess I'm happy that our families have been joined." Maria spoke out loud "What?" Michael spoke next "I was their cousin in the other life." Oh right I knew that… I think? "My sister is happy so I'm happy." However she didn't look happy, Callisto looked like she was forcing a smile on her face. "What can I do to make you smile?" Rath was charming, Maria liked it. "I'm already missing my home, so there is nothing you can do for me, thank you for the ofer." Before she could walk away Rath took her hand "We should dance at least once. Callisto nodded her head and followed behind this handsome young man, they started dancing. After many hours of traditions on both sides the families went to their rooms. Callisto and Phoebe had rooms that shared side doors that were opend when the sister came into their space. "Zan must have said to leave these open." Phoebe looked content but only for a moment. "Strange how Rath who is known to not dance with anyone choose to dance with you." Grinning a devilish grin, "No, he was been nice to us outsiders who are now married into his family." Trying to find something to do because her body could not stand still. "Oh, yes he was really showing that even though he never danced with me." Phoebe had a sly tone in voice. "Overthinking again dear sister, now go to bed it has been a long day and I want to speak of this no more." With that Callisto went back to her room and went to bed, however Phoebe couldn't sleep she wanted to join the dancing more, because the dancing would last till dawn and it was early night. Steping out of her room she saw Xander with a knowing smile on his face. "Going back to dance some more?" He already knew his question, "Yes, care to join me? Oh wait even if you didn't want to you would still have to watch over me." Walking past him as she spoke, Xander caught up to her "You know I took this position because of you." That made phoebe smile, she knew he had because this was a down grade to what he had been doing earlier. "I know, we have always gotten a long but never as close as I had wished in the past." Xander took her hand and she intertwined her fingers into his. "We are now on the same planet and we can be as close as your heart wishes to be." With those words her heart skipped a beat. Phoebe wanted to be more then friends much more, Xander dropped her hand looking into her eyes "Anything but that Phoebe." She always knew he could read thoughts and so thinking that was putting herself out there, "I won't take it back it's how I feel, but for now Xander I need you to get a new guard for me." Taking a step to her "Phoebe, I'm going to here to protect you no one else. I know you are hurt by what I said, when we go to the party I will give you space and after tonight you will never know I am there till you need me." "Fine." Was all she could say, leading the way they came to the dancing and music. Phoebe was known as one of the best dancer in their solar system, her power was her body, she could move and make people hynotised by and feel what she wanted them to feel, and she could kill anything with any limb. While she was dancing with a group of people a young man that looked around her age came up to her and asked to dance, she almost said no but thought to herself what a good way to get over him. "My name is Lo I am prince of the Silva planet." He had dark hair and dark brown eyes, when he danced with her he moved with a motive in mind. They dance for only ten minutes when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Prince Lo, I am sorry to cut this short however princess Phoebe must be getting back to her room now." Steping back "Of course, I hope that we can dance like this again sometime," Kissing her hand, "But have it be much longer." Turning around he left, Walking down the long corridor "I only danced for an hour, I could have dance all night because I have nothing planed for me in the morning." She was upset with Xander, "You will get a chance to dance again so enough." Stoppeing in front of her door. "I'm glad you had fun to night." Phoebe didn't want to speak to him, she opend the door and it closed right behind her. Xander was standing there still staring at her door. "I have never seen you two fight before." Rath spoke from behind him, turning around "This is the first time." Rath "I thought you both would finally tell eachother how you truly feel about one another." Steps to Raths side "That was before the kings father and mother forbide me to be with her." Rath turned his head with shock in his eyes. Xander walked away with his head down, Rath came to the throne room were the His uncle and aunt still were making plans giving Zan and Rhea the titles they now held. "Why would you forbid Xander from being with Phoebe?" Both looked up at the same time to see Rath standing across the table theyr were siting at. "Xander's father and step brother are the reason." His uncle said as he went back to writing, "His mother was kidnapped and his father forced himself on to her. Xander was not even raised around those warlords, he was raised by our family after his mother died." His aunt spoke next "He is the ligament child who has no clam to the throne his grandparents hold, and if he were to marry Phoebe that warlord father would claim his seat on this thrown by right of marriage." Rath did not want to hear what they had to say. "Even if he were to say this, Phoebe is the third daughter of a different planet, she has no claim to the throne here and if he were to say this everyone would think he is mad and with our army and many allies he would be easily defeated." His uncle didn't even look up "My answer is NO!." Nothing more was said or could be said, Rath walked back to his room and laid on top of his covers as he stared out into space.

One month had gone by since the wedding, Zan and Rhea could only see each other and no one else. The newlyweds could not be happier however the rest of their family was anything but happy. Both Callisto and Rath were dancing around each other not knowing what to make of these strong feelings that were growing between them. At first they would only talk when they found a way to pass by the other. Then they would set up times to meet for more tours or learning about the new planet she was now living on. They would spend ten minutes on the planet and after this they would talk about everything else or just sit in a comfortable silence, at the end of the month was when the real sparks to place, they had gone on their walk around the garden when they had a debate about what they thought would be good to teach newer generations. The debate became aggressive but before either could win their side they kissed, with so much passion. Rath had never thought he would ever find something like this in his life and Callisto only thought she would most likely only dream about this but now they were here kissing and falling deeper in love with each passing day. While there were happy moment for the older two sisters the youngest felt like she couldn't win, Xander had told her he would be staying away until he was needed but whenever she was chatting with a young noble around her age, he would come out of nowhere and steal her away. She had tried several times to let him know she had noticed but he kept saying it was for her own good, she however didn't think that was it. At the end of the month she had grown tired of the mix signals she had been receiving from him. Xander met her outside in the garden, "You sent for me?" He stood back straight and hands behind his back. "Yes, I wanted you to know at the begging of next month you will no longer be my guard… That is all." She tried walking away but Xander quickly blocked her from going. "When did you do this?" Xander was tring to keep from yelling. "When you were doing drills with Rath, I need to get over you and it is too hard when you are there." One moment she was talking to him and the next he scoopted her up into his arms and kissed her with so much passion she almost couldn't handle it. She met that passion with her own and depend the kiss. Braking apart too soon for her liking, Xander looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I think your right to have me leave." Turning around he waked away leaving her head spinning with all these unanswered questions. Rath was walking alone in the corridor when he saw Phoebe crying. "Phoebe whats wrong? How can I help?" Rath didn't know what to do but ask. "I love Xander so much, but he has been showing me different sides all this month so when I had told him I was getting a new guard, he kissed me and it was wonderful… Then he said it was the right thing to not have him around so he left." Rath knew his uncle would not want him to say anything, but he had to anyway. "I'm going to tell you something but you must promise not to tell anyone other then Xander that I told you this." Looking up from her hands eyes filled with tears "I promise."

Xander was looking outside his window at the sky, but could not enjoy it. A knock on the door came stepping to it the door opend and on the other side was phoebe she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed. It was all he could do not to give in as he broke away from her again "Xander, I know they forbid you to be with me but I love you." Xander was surprised that she had found out, putting his arms around her waist "I have always loved you."


End file.
